Lips Like Coffee
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: When Dean walks into his favourite coffee shop a little later than usual one day he isn't expecting to find someone new standing behind the counter. Flawless fair skin is only made more beautiful by black hair and blue eyes. "Maybe 'next time' will be our always." Destiel Coffeeshop!AU


**_Okay. So I wrote this over on Wattpad and I'm really proud of it. I made the cover image that I used on Wattpad and I included a video. Obviously I can include a video here but you can look it up at watch it._**

 ** _Landon Pigg – Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop._**

* * *

Dean walked into his favourite coffee stop, The Coffee Kingdom, a little later than usual. He'd gotten up a bit late-his alarm having failed to wake him up-and desperately needed his caffeine.

He strode over to the counter where he saw the barista. Black mussed hair and electric blue eyes only made his fair skin that much more beautiful.

Dean blinked, shaking his head slightly in an attempt to straighten his thoughts.

"Hello," the barista said, revealing his brilliant white teeth in a blinding smile.

"Hey," Dean managed. He looked up at the menu boards, something he hadn't done in a long time. He squinted at it, running a hand over his freckled face.

"Do you know what you want?" The barista asked. His voice was like cream, silky smooth and sweet. Dean would've loved to listen to him talking for hours.

"Yeah," he looked back into blue eyes. "Yeah. I'm a regular." He looked around. "Charlie's got my order."

The barista smiled. "So you're Dean?" He held up a small slip of yellow paper. "Charlie wrote your order on a piece of paper. She said that you haven't bothered remembering it since you come here so often."

Dean flushes but nodded his head. "Yeah. Sorry, um..."

"Castiel." The barista offered, his smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "My name is Castiel."

Dean tilted his head in recognition. "Castiel."

He watched as Castiel turned to the coffee machines. He worked quickly, confidently, and Dean started to wonder why he'd never seen Castiel around before.

"I just moved here," Castiel said, seemingly reading Dean's mind. "I used to work with my cousin at her mother's bar slash coffee shop."

Dean nodded. "Are you here to stay or just passing through?"

"Here to stay," Castiel smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Dean. Charlie told me a lot about you during lunch yesterday."

Dean nodded, taking his coffee. His fingers brushed Castiel's momentarily. "Thanks." He tried to ignore the fact that his cheeks were heating up.

"Of course." Castiel was watching him expectantly and Dean belatedly realised he was probably waiting for Dean to try his drink.

He brought the paper mug to his lips and took a tentative sip. He barely held back a moan of pleasure at the sweetness that quickly washed over his tongue. "It's good," he said, offering a soft smile.

Castiel beamed causing Dean to wonder what he could do to make him smile like that again. "Good." Castiel nodded. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Dean nodded, quietly passing Castiel a five dollar bill before heading out to his car. The whole way to his garage he couldn't help but think of blue eyes and a brilliant smile.

* * *

Dean was elbow deep in car parts and grease when his work phone started ringing. He sighed and backed away from the open hood of the 1998 Cadillac Deville.

He whipped his hands off on a grease rag and picked up the phone. "Winchester Auto Park, what's the damage?"

"No damage," Dean nearly dropped the phone and fumbled it for a moment. "Charlie told me to call and ask if you'd want to have lunch with us tomorrow. Since it's Saturday and-"

"I'd love to." Dean grinned to himself.

"Brilliant," Castiel chirped and Dean could practically hear his smile. "She'll text you with more information later. She claims its her treat so, and I quote, 'You'd better leave your wallet at home, Winchester.'"

Dean chuckled. "Noted."

He hung up after a quick goodbye and made his way back to the car. He patted it's right front wheel lovingly and leaned against it. "I wonder what's for lunch tomorrow, Beauty." He grinned and started back to work.

* * *

Dean checked the route again before pulling into the parking lot of a nice looking Italian joint. He picked his phone up and cut the engine before heading inside.

"Name?" The bored looking lady at the front asked.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes and puckered her cherry red lips. "Reservation name?"

"Uhm," Dean checked his phone. "Bradbury. Charlie Bradbury."

"Right this way," she turned and Dean followed her. Normally blondes were cute but this one was a bit on the snobby side.

She stopped by a booth where Castiel was already sitting, quietly twisting the paper from his straw. He looked up when Dean sat down.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cas."

Dean ordered a beer and settled opposite from Castiel.

* * *

Ten minutes of idle conversation later they both got the same text from Charlie. Dean raised an eyebrow at it but Castiel said nothing.

Can't make it, need to take my cat to the vet. -C

"Poor thing," Castiel muttered, "I hope it's alright."

"She bailed on us," Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"She bailed. She doesn't have a cat, she set this up."

Castiel tilted his head and Dean wondered how someone could be so cute. "She doesn't have a cat?"

"No. She lied to us." Dean huffed a sigh. "No use in wasting a fancy reservation though."

They continued on with the lunch, albeit a bit awkwardly. When the bill came neither had to pay as it was already paid for in full. Dean made a mental note to ask Charlie what the hell that was all about.

* * *

Dean never went through with it. When Monday rolled around and he walked into the coffee shop for his daily caffeine he was greeted by Castiel rather than Charlie.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel said in greeting. "The usual?"

"Yeah." He passed his five dollars to Castiel and waited for his coffee, leaning casually on the counter. "Have you heard from Charlie?"

"Not lately. She normally hides out in her office and-"

"Her office?"

Castiel looked confused. "Well, yes. She's the manager now."

"She, what?" He ran a hand through his hair. "No, never mind. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, I thought she would have. You seem to be pretty close." Castiel sighed and passed Dean his coffee.

"Wait, you think-" Dean started laughing. "No. We aren't like that." He took a swig of his coffee, trying to hide his chuckles with the scalding liquid. "She has a girlfriend that she's been going steady with."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah," Dean grinned. "That's what she's called. Or maybe people use the term 'lady lover' these days."

Castiel just blinked causing Dean to laugh more. He reached over the counter and pated Castiel's shoulder before going out to his car.

* * *

Dean was bent over the engine of a red 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee when his work phone rang. He sighed and stood up, glancing longingly at the car before answering the phone.

"Winchester's-"

"Dean." Castiel sounded like he'd been crying.

"Cas." He was only slightly shocked that he called. "What's wrong?"

"I-I," Castiel cleared his throat. "Th-there was a cat in the middle of the road. I-I swerved to miss it b-but it, it-" he broke down sobbing.

"Cas, calm down. Did you call animal control?"

"Y-yes."

"Is it still breathing?"

"B-barely." Castiel hiccuped quietly and Dean wished he could envelope the blue eyed man in a tight embrace, he wished he could protect him from the world and wipe his tears away.

"What about your car?"

"I-I swerved into a ditch. Th-the tire's flat a-and the engine won't start up."

"Where are you?" Dean grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scrawled down Castiel's location. "Alright, stay with the cat until animal control gets there. Try to calm down, if you freak out so will it." He grabbed his keys and glanced at the red car, wincing slightly when he realised he'd have to take another day on it. "I'll be there as soon as I can be."

* * *

Castiel looked up from his hands when a white tow truck crept to a halt in front of him. Dean hopped out and Castiel got off of the hood of his car. "Dean." He hugged Dean without thinking.

"Hey there, Cas." Dean awkwardly patted his back and Castiel pulled away.

"Sorry."

Dean looked at Castiel's tear stained cheeks and sighed. "Don't be. I'm gonna hook up the cable and take your car to the garage. Sound good?"

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean hooked up his gold 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V to the tow truck cable. Dean told him to get in the passenger seat of the truck while he made sure things were secure.

Castiel nodded, running his hands along his blue Coffee Kingdom uniform before climbing into the truck.

When Dean joined him he cranked the engine before letting out a low, warm laugh. "A pimpmobile? I would've never thought you'd drive something like that."

His laughing caused Castiel's cheeks to heat up. "I like it," he protested.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that," Dean smiled crookedly. "I'm teasing."

"Oh." Castiel's cheeks heated up again and he pressed his forehead to the window.

"So, how's the cat?"

"What?" Castiel jolted slightly at the sudden question. "Oh. They said they'd keep me updated. They got him to the vet ten minutes before you showed up."

"Sorry. I would've been sooner if I didn't have to close up and gas up this behemoth. Don't want junkies stealing parts from my garage."

Castiel laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"I would've changed," Dean admitted, "but I'll just be going back to work as soon as I get your car in the garage."

Castiel looked him up and down. "Grease suits you."

Dean was silent for a moment as he took a right. His gaze flocked to Castiel before returning to the road. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Castiel tilted his head. "Jo says I don't need to flirt, she claims I can seduce anyone with my awkwardness."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Dean laughed. "I'll hold you to your word."

The rest of the ride was silent and Dean would only register what he'd said later that night.

* * *

Dean hesitated outside the doors to The Coffee Kingdom. He couldn't help but think back to the day before.

He basically told Castiel that he was waiting to be seduced by him.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe Castiel forgot.

He mentally pushed aside his worries and walked through the door. He almost instantly regretted it at the sight he was greeted with.

"H-hello," Castiel said, back to the door. He was pressing buttons on a machine trying to get it to stop.

Whipped cream was everywhere, especially Castiel's hair and clothing. The machine kept growling, spitting out the white sugary foam. Castiel seemed to be seconds away from hitting it.

"You need help?" Dean asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

Castiel turned, bewildered and wide eyed. "Dean!" He wiped away his Santa beard and beamed, taking a few steps toward the counter before slipping. His chest and elbows hit the counter and he tried to play it off casually, resting his chin in his hand and wincing at the pain as he moved.

Dean laughed fully and leaned against the counter. "I-I can't," he gasped and continued laughing, bending over with his arms hugging his stomach.

Castiel smiled slightly and the whipped cream machine sputtered. He flushed and turned to it, jabbing button after button until it finally stopped. "Right." Castiel said, staring at his feet as he walked so as not to slip again. "The usual?" Dean made an affirmative sound and Castiel got to work.

He quickly fixed the coffee and slid a plate with a slice of apple pie across the counter. "My treat. For fixing my car."

"It's no trouble, really," Dean chuckled, taking his coffee and pie. "Thanks." He stared at Castiel for a moment longer.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Castiel seemed slightly flustered as he vigorously wiped at his cheeks.

"Yeah." Dean set his coffee down and reached out to wipe the whipped cream off of Castiel's eyebrow. He licked his thumb and picked his coffee up again. "There."

Castiel flushed as he watched Dean walk over to a table to eat his pie.

* * *

Castiel showed up at the garage around noon with a large coffee and a pie. Charlie had shooed him from the shop and told him to eat lunch with Dean.

Dean was working on a sleek black car, obviously not knowing Castiel was there. He cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles against the door frame.

Dean jumped slightly, hitting his head on the open hood. "Damn," he muttered, rubbing his head as he looked over at the open door. "Cas. What are you doing here?"

"Charlie told me to bring you lunch." He held up a plastic bag and walked over.

Dean blinked and lowered his hand. "Oh. Um, thanks." He took the plastic bag and set it on the work table. He'd quickly shoved bits and parts into a pile at the other end before pulling over his stool to sit down.

He opened the bag and pulled out a full pie. He grinned and opened the clear plastic case that it was in. Castiel handed him a plastic fork and plastic knife.

He set down a stack of paper plates and handed Dean the coffee. "I wasn't sure if you'd want something else so I just got you the usual."

Dean smiled softly. "Thanks." He gave Castiel a generous slice of the pie and dished himself some as well.

He loved apple pie. "Did Charlie tell you I like pie?"

"No," Castiel admitted. He flushed and looked away, bringing his fork to his lips. "I assumed you did because of your coffee preference. French vanilla coffee beans with two pumps of cream, three scoops of sugar, a drizzle of caramel syrup, and a sprinkle of cinnamon. You seem to have a bit of a sweet tooth so I assumed you liked pastries as well."

Dean nodded. "Right you are."

Castiel didn't respond. He quietly ate his pie, looking around the garage. "Are you the only one who works here?"

"No. Not really," Dean answered. "Sometimes my dad comes by to help. Sometimes my uncle works a shift or two. My brother helps clean up sometimes when he's actually home."

"'When he's actually home'?"

"Yeah. He's in college. Stanford. He wants to go into law."

Castiel made a small 'o' with his mouth before his gaze rested on the car. "Another client?"

"Hmm?" Dean turned around and followed Castiel's gaze. "What? Baby? No. She's my car, I was just checking her fluids when you came in. I actually just finished my last client and her friend dropped her off so she could pick up Cherry Bomb."

"Cherry Bomb? Baby? You called my car Honeycomb." Castiel wore a thoughtful look.

Dean's cheeks turned pink. "Yeah. I name the cars that I work on. It started with my own car. Dad gave her to me when I was fifteen and told me that if I could make her run again that I could have her."

"Is that what made you want to be a mechanic?"

Dean nodded. "Fixing up Baby made me realise how much I enjoyed fixing things, getting dirty with the grease and seeing how parts fit together. How they worked together to make one large machine. What made you want to be a barista?"

"I like to serve people. I love people so the interaction is nice. I like making their order the way they wanted it and seeing them smile." Castiel shrugged. "I like the smell of fresh coffee."

Dean nodded. He understood that. "Thanks for lunch."

"Any time."

* * *

Dean stayed at the coffee shop a little longer than planned. He sat down to drink his coffee rather than disappear to his car. When most of his drink was gone he walked back up to the counter and found Castiel drawing in a sketchbook.

"What're you drawing?"

Castiel jolted and dropped his pencil. "Oh, uh..." He turned the sketchbook so Dean could see it.

He'd drawn Baby, Dean standing lovingly in front of the hood, leaned back with his elbows and a beer in his hand. A shadow of wings stretched out behind him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wings?"

"You, um, I wanted to make you look like an angel," Castiel said quietly.

Dean chuckled. "You're cute when you're flustered."

Castiel flushed brighter and turned the page in his sketchbook. "Were you needing something?"

"Another slice of that pie would be nice."

Castiel nodded and got the pie. Dean took the plate, deliberately brushing his fingers against Castiel's.

"Thanks," he smiled and before turning away he added, "My angel," almost like an afterthought.

* * *

Dean asked Castiel to a movie on Friday, asking if they could go later that day. Castiel agreed and Dean suggested an eight-thirty showing.

Castiel showed up five minutes early and was surprised to find Dean waiting for him outside, leaned up against the wall by one of the 'Now Playing' posters. Castiel approached him, smiling softly. "Dean."

Dean opened his eyes and looked Castiel up and down. "Cas." He smiled. "Sorry for such short notice, I wasn't sure if I'd actually be able to come."

"It's fine. What movie are we watching?" Castiel asked, hugging his tan coat closer.

"Are you cold? Here, let's go inside." Dean lead him inside the building. "I've got two tickets to Poltergeist. I would've taken my brother but he couldn't make it down here and Charlie didn't want to go but suggested I ask you."

Castiel nodded slightly but Dean could see he was biting his lip. "What? Is something wrong?" Dean asked, suddenly worried.

"Isn't Poltergeist that horror movie...?"

Dean nodded. "Wait. Don't tell me... You're scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Castiel protested, puffing his chest out to emphasise his point.

* * *

After the movie Dean walked Castiel to his car and even hung around until the car was started up.

"You're scared," he teased, poking Castiel's side.

"I am not."

"Really now? You hugged my arm for a good three fourths of the movie and had your face buried in my shoulder."

"You're exaggerating. I wasn't scared, it's your imagination." Castiel huffed as they walked to the car.

"Really now? So you'd be okay if I went to my car now?"

Castiel gripped sis wrist tightly, digging his nails into Dean's skin hard enough to leave marks. "Don't you dare."

Dean laughed. "I wasn't going to, Cas." He grabbed Castiel's hand as they walked and Castiel leaned toward him. "You shoulda said something, Cas. I could've given the tickets to someone else and taken you to see Age of Ultron or something."

Castiel shrugged. "I didn't want to trouble you."

"It wouldn't have troubled me. Tell you what, next time I'll let you choose the movie."

"Next time?" Castiel squeaked.

"Yes. Next time. I'd like to take you out again."

Castiel's cheeks turned pink. "Okay." They were at Castiel's car but he didn't want to leave. "Next time?"

"Next time." Dean nodded. He glanced at the car and back at Castiel. "Well, this is your ride." He pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's temple and waited for him to get in and start the car up. "Next time?"

"Next time."

* * *

Dean was woken up by the chiming of his phone. He rolled over and squinted at the screen, barely making out the words on it.

 _Maybe 'next time' will be our always. -Cas_

It took him a moment to register who it was from and add him to his contacts.

 _Maybe. How'd you get my number? -D.W._

 _Charlie. -Cas_

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course she'd give Cas his number. Yet, for some reason he wasn't upset. He smiled slightly, turning over and sitting up, unplugging his phone as he did.

 _Any plans today? -D.W._

 _No. Why? -Cas_

 _Meat me at The Coffee Kingdom. -D.W._

Dean stood up and stretched, shrugging into his jeans and tugging a shirt over his head. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, swinging his keys on his finger.

He arrives at the coffee shop about the same time Castiel did. He smiled as he climbed out of his car. "Cas."

"Dean," Castiel grinned.

Dean walked over to Castiel. He seemed to be looking for something in Castiel's face before settling for staring into his eyes. Every time he did he swore it felt like he was drowning in the ocean. But in a good way.

Castiel broke eye contact first. He looked around for a moment and looked back at Dean. "So. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Dean muttered, reading down to grab Castiel's hands. "I just wanted to see you."

Castiel's cheeks flushed and he smiled softly. "You could have waited until Monday."

"I didn't want to wait." Dean looked at the building where the 'Closed' sign was staring out at them. "You know, I didn't know why I loved this coffee shop until I met you."

Castiel blushed. "Dean."

He looked back at Castiel. "Cas."

"C-can I kiss you?"

Dean smiled and pulled Castiel into a chaste kiss. He licked at Castiel's top lip before pulling back. "Damn, Cas. You taste like coffee."

"I-is that a bad thing?"

Dean laughed. "Not at all. Unless needing you every day is bad."

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean back into a kiss. They only broke apart to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Both were flustered when they looked toward the sound. Charlie stood with a large grin on her face. "About time," she laughed. "Get a room."

And they did. Dean, still holding Castiel's hands, went over to his car and took Castiel to his house.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch, Castiel's head resting on Dean's chest. Castiel hummed as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "What is it?"

"What does this make us now?" Castiel asked.

Dean pulled back to look into Castiel's eyes. "What do you want us to be?"

"Boyfriends?"

Dean laughed. "Alright." He kissed Castiel's temple again and looked at the television. "Anything for you, my angel."

Castiel flushed.

* * *

Dean dropped Castiel off for his car around midnight, walking with him hand in hand to the driver's side. He waited for Castiel to crank the car up before stepping back.

"Next time?"

"Next time."

* * *

 _ **So, I havent seen Poltergeist and I don't plan on it so I don't know if I'm exaggerating the horror factor. I don't do horror movies. My dad also says that the first one would scare the living bejesus out of me so I'm sure the new one would be worse. I actually looked up Regal Cenima showings so it would be more realistic and I have to say that it was between Poltergiest and Terminator. I chose Poltergiest because I had plans... And also partially because I felt pressured to by that freaky clown... ~Cat.**_


End file.
